blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/Enchanted Forest Rescue/Transcript
(Blaze and AJ are driving the through the forest.) Blaze: Whoo-hoo! AJ: All right! Both: Yeah-heh!/Whoo-hoo! (laughing) (They drive for a few moments more, when suddenly...) Astrid: (in distance; whinnying) Blaze! AJ! Over here, you guys! (They stop.) Blaze: Hey, that sounds like our friend, Astrid! The golden alicorn princess! AJ: And look, Blaze! (Astrid stands near the opening of a tunnel.) AJ: She's over there! Near the entrance to that cave! (Blaze drives over to her.) Astrid: Blaze! AJ! (nuzzles Blaze) Oh, I am so happy to see you! Blaze: What's going on, Astrid? Astrid: It's my parents. They need to see you right away. Come with me. (They follow her to the Enchanted Forest; it is almost drained of all its color.) AJ: Whoa! What happened to this place? Almost all the color is drained out of it! Astrid: That's what my mom and dad wanted to see you guys about. Come on. (She leads them to her family's grazing ground, where Astrid's parents, Nuko and Nira, her brother Comet, and her little sister Venus are waiting on them; AJ dismounts.) Nira: Blaze, AJ. Wonderful to see you both again. Blaze: It's good to see you too, your highness. Venus: (gallops over) Hi, guys! AJ: Venus? Is that you? Venus: The one and only! Blaze: Wow, you've gotten so big! Venus: We golden alicorns grow fast! Are you guys here to help with our problem? Blaze: That's right. So, what seems to be the problem? Comet: You guys remember Stormsurge? AJ: Sure do; she tried to use a spell to turn you and the rest of your herd into statues! Blaze: (shudders) She was really bad news. Venus: Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... she's kind of come back. AJ: Is she gonna try and turn you into statues again? Nuko: We don't think so. Venus: She's out to do something a lot worse that that! She's out to destroy our forest! Blaze and AJ: (gasps)/Oh, no! Nira: Here, let me explain further. (She walks over to the outer walls of a cave and touches it with her horn; the paintings glow and come to life.) Nira: Stormsurge returned to her home on the other side of the Ecliptic Cliffs, where she lives with the rest of her prowl. Venus: Prowl? Blaze: A prowl is a group of jaguars, Venus. Venus: Oh, got it. Comet: Anyway, when Stormsurge returned to her prowl empty-pawed, you can bet they weren't happy. Nuko: So, she devised another plan. Venus: She and her prowl combined all of their magic and casted a really powerful spell over the forest! Blaze: So, everything being the way it is now is because of that spell? Venus: Yep. That's the reason, all right. Nira: But, there is one ray of hope; if you and Astrid can go the four elemental unicorns for an extra army, our forest may be saved. Comet: You guys are Astrid's closest pals, and our closest allies. You guys may be our last hope. Blaze: Don't worry, alicorns. We'll help Astrid find the elemental unicorns, and we'll be back to save your forest! (AJ reboards.) Astrid: Come on, guys! Let's fly! (flies up a little ways) AJ: But, how are we gonna fly after Astrid, Blaze? The flying magic they gave us wore off after we went home. Astrid: Hmm... (lands) I've been studying a reactivation spell. Maybe it'll be enough to reactivate your flying magic. (exhales) But, I've never actually used it before. Well, here goes nothing. (She fires up her horn, making it glow a bright golden color; its magic swirls around Blaze, lifting him up in the air.) Blaze: All right! AJ: Whoo-hoo! Blaze: It worked! Way to go, Astrid! Astrid: Yes! I did it! I really did it! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (flies around them) Blaze and AJ: (laughing) Astrid: (nuzzles her parents) Mom, Dad, I promise, we won't let you down! Come on, guys! We've got a long way to go! (They fly off; travel song starts.) Tommy Leonard: Start it up Hit the gas It's time for us to roll Let's drive Super fast Ready, set, let's go! Come on! Come on! ''Rev it up and hit the road Blaze on! Blaze on! Faster, faster, here we go ''Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh Blaze on, come on, blaze on (Hey!) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh Blaze on, come on, blaze on Blaze on! (Song ends; they continue flying.) Blaze and Astrid: Whoo-hoo!/Startastic! (They fly toward a mountain range in the distance.) Astrid: Look! Those are the Blustery Mountains; the windiest mountains in the Enchanted Forest! AJ: How do we get past 'em? Astrid: If we fly through, it'll be tougher to get through the winds. So, I guess we'll have to get through the range on tire and hoof. (They fly down and land and they walk for a little while; a growl is heard in the distance.) Astrid: Hold your horseshoes. Did you guys hear that? Blaze: Yeah, it kind of sounds like... (Out of the shadows comes...) Blaze, AJ and Astrid: Stormsurge!! Stormsurge: Well, well. Look who's come to save the day again; my favorite little group of heroes. Told you I'd be back. Astrid: Better be careful around me, Stormsurge. I might just turn you into a pile of ash if you're not careful. Stormsurge: (laughs hysterically) You? You turn me into a pile of ash? Well, if you're gonna deal with me, you'll have to deal with my friends. (A group of black jaguars come out of the shadows, growling; they surround Blaze and Astrid.) Astrid: Uh... Blaze? I don't like the looks of this. There's only one thing I think we should do. Blaze: What's that? Astrid: RUN!!!! (They jump over the jaguars and they escape.) Stormsurge: Don't just stand there, you black balls of lint! Stop them! (The jaguars run after Blaze and Astrid at top speed, and they are chased for a good while.) Astrid: Blaze, we can't outrun them forever! What do we do?! Blaze: I have an idea! Come on! (They jump onto a high rock; the jaguars sniff around.) Jaguar 1: Where are they? Jaguar 3: They were right here! Stormsurge: What?! You let them escape?! Jaguar 2: Sorry, Stormsurge. We'll find them. Don't worry. Stormsurge: You better. If they get to the elemental unicorns for backup, they'll prevent us from getting the magic I need! Spread out and search! (The jaguars spread out.) Astrid: Blaze, they know where we're going! And they're gonna try and stop us from reaching the unicorns! Blaze: Not on our watch. The whole forest depends on us. AJ: Blaze is right, Astrid. We just gotta keep going and keep out of sight. Come on. (They hop down and they keep going for a little ways; growling is heard.) Astrid: (gasps) I hear them! AJ: We need to figure a way to get past them! Astrid: I can use an anti-gravity spell on them and float them away, but I'll need to find them first. Blaze: (to the viewer:) Help us look. (Cut to in front of them.) Blaze: When yoy see jaguars coming our way, say "Jaguars". (Time passes by; two jaguars see them and growl, viewer responds.) Blaze: Jaguars! Astrid: (grunts) (She fires a blue blast out of her horn that strikes the jaguars, lifting them up in the air.) Jaguar 1: Huh? Jaguar 3: What's the big idea?! Both: (yelling) (They float away.) Astrid: All right! AJ: It worked! Blaze: Let's keep going, but be on the lookout for more jaguars. (Cut in front of them.) AJ: If you see more jaguars, say "Jaguars". (Time passes; two more appear out of the shadows, viewer responds.) AJ: Jaguars! (Astrid blasts them with the spell.) Jaguars 2 and 4: Whoaaaa!/Yeow!! (they float away) AJ: Whoo-hoo! Blaze: All right! Astrid: Follow me, guys! Just a little farther to go, and we'll be through the mountain pass! (Cut in front of them again.) Astrid: If you see the last of the jaguars, say "Jaguars". (Time passes; Stormsurge and the other jaguar appear, viewer responds.) Astrid: Jaguars! Stormsurge: Get them! (Astrid fires the spell at them, and they float away.) Jaguar 5: Whoaaa!!! Stormsurge: (roars) I'll get you for this!! (They float out of sight.) All: Whoo-hoo!/Glittertastic!/Yeah-heh! AJ: All right! We made it out of the Blustery Mountain pass! Astrid: Now, we can keep going! Follow me, guys! (Blaze takes off after her, and into the clouds; after they fly for a minute, Blaze's control panel beeps.) AJ: Hey, we're getting a call! (He answers it; Nuko and Nira appear on the screen.) AJ: It's Astrid's mom and dad! Nira: Honey, are you and your friends getting close? Astrid: We're almost there, Mom. Nira: Thank goodness. Nuko: The alicorns are training well, but we could really use the elemental unicorns' help to finish the battle. Astrid: We'll be back with them as soon as we can, Dad. Nuko: We know you can do it, honey. Nira: We'll see you soon! (The call ends.) Astrid: Mom and Dad are counting on me! I can't let them down! Blaze: And we're not gonna let them down. We just need to figure out the fastest way to get to the elemental unicorns before Stormsurge finds them. (Astrid spots something below them.) Astrid: Hey, check out what's down there! (A beautiful rainbow-colored island sits below them.) Astrid: It's Rainbow Island! Blaze: Whoa! AJ: Amazing! Astrid: My friend Nadia the Rainbow Unicorn lives down there. Maybe she can help us get to the elemental unicorns faster! Blaze: Is Nadia an elemental unicorn, too? Astrid: (giggles) No, not exactly. She's her own kind of unicorn. I'll show you what I mean. Come on. (They fly down to the island and land; Nadia, a unicorn made of all the different colors of the rainbow, walks over to them.) Blaze: Gaskets! That's the most amazing unicorn I've ever seen! AJ: Wow! Astrid: Hi, Nadia. Nadia: Hi, Astrid! I'm so glad you came to visit! Astrid: We can't stay long, I'm afraid. We have to find the fastest route to the elemental unicorns. Category:Blog posts